Holidays
by trishaj48
Summary: Follow my favorite CSI couple as they explore one year of HOLIDAYS leading up to a special surprise. As always CSI and everything associated with it belongs to others, not me.
1. Chapter 1

**October: Halloween **

Witches, zombies and werewolves, ghosts, space aliens, vampires and goblins of all kinds walked up and down the street. Grissom shook his head as he walked toward the alley where a dead body was found. Someone bumped into it - a man dressed in nothing but a diaper and a sash, the New Year Baby Grissom guessed. Once more he shook his head, now that was an image he would like to forget.

Grissom entered the alley and smiled, now that was an image he never wanted to forget - not the body but the beautiful brunette squatting next to it.

"Hey," Sara said, standing, "I didn't see you standing there."

Grissom smiled, "Just got here. Who's your friend?"

"John Doe for now," Sara said, "By the looks of him I am fairly sure he is homeless."

"Second one this week," Grissom said, "Same COD?"

"Think so," Sara said, stepping out of the way of the coroner, "Dave, I'll be right behind you."

Dave nodded and went about doing what he needed to do.

"Guess you didn't need me after all," Grissom said.

Sara smiled, "You can finish the scene while I process the body."

Gil looked into her eyes, they were saying something else. They were saying, "_You know just how much I need you._"

Grissom and Sara had started seeing each other two years ago, one ago they moved in together and six months ago they were married. So far no one in the lab knew about them and that was the way they wanted it, their private life was just that - theirs.

Nick walked up to where Grissom was standing, "Need a hand? I finished the B&E on International."

"Always," Grissom said.

Just as they finished processing something fell in front of them, the bag hit the ground and split open - it was full of scat, dog to be exact. Grissom looked up and see two teens laughing.

"Have a treat," one yelled as they both took off.

"I hate Halloween," Grissom said.

"Me too," Nick said, wiping some of the scat off his shoes, "Good thing I keep a spare pair back at CSI."

Grissom laughed, "Good thing you have your own car."

Back at the lab Grissom was processing the evidence he and Nick colleted when Sara came in.

"Heard you were given a Halloween treat," she said chuckling.

Grissom looked around to be sure they were alone, "I'll give you a Halloween treat." Then he smiled.

Sara gently touched his hand, "I'll hold you to it."

Sara cleared her throat, trying to concentrate on the case and not her husband, "Dave confirmed it, out John Doe died from a blow to the head, just like the other one. Brass is checking the shelters it see if anyone knows him."

"Nothing out of the way here," Grissom said, "Just about what you would think."

"Someone murdering homeless men and steeling what little they have," Nick said, coming into the room.

"Could it be another homeless man?" Sara asked.

"That is one avenue I had not thought about. Let's explore that possibility," Grissom said.

"Your newest victim is John Burns," Brass said, walking into the layout room, "Someone at St. Ann's Shelter recognized him. Up until two years ago he owned two bars."

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"He had an affaire, his wife took the kids and moved back east," Brass said, reading off a paper, "He started drinking all the profits and gambling and lost everything."

Greg flew into the layout room, "I think I like your idea about it being another homeless man," he said to Sara, "I had an idea and went back to the autopsy report on the our men and found something interesting."

"What?" Sara asked.

"Both the dead men were either the same size or very close to it," Greg said, "So - being one who wants to be thorough - I went back and pulled all the files and found something that made me think."

"What Greg!" Grissom asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Along with what little cash, booze or drugs the men may have had he was missing some sort of clothing."

"So we are looking for a homeless man killing other homeless men for clothing?" Grissom said.

"I doubt we will ever solve this one," Sara said.

"At least not tonight," Grissom said, looking at his watch, "I'll let the other shifts know where we think this is going just incase they run across anything but right now it is time to say good night. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Good byes were said and everyone headed for home. Grissom looked at Sara and smiled as she headed for her car.

At the house Gil took Hank out while Sara showered and fixed a quick bit to eat.

Gil walked back in the house, "I'm not sure what smells better, you or dinner."

Gil walked up to Sara and put his arms around her, "You. Defiantly you."

With dinner finished Gil showered while Sara straightened the kitchen.

"Where's my wife?" Gil called from the bedroom.

Sara smiled, she loved it when he referred to her that way, "On my way."

Sara walked into the bedroom and into her husbands arms, their lips touched, soft yet passionate kisses exchanged.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you," Gil whispered, his hands caressing her face tenderly.

Sara dropped her robe and pushed him to the bed, "Nothing stopping you now."

Gil reached for her and pulled her into the bed next to him, "No there is not."

Gil parted a strand of hair from Sara's cheek before showering her face with his tender kisses, moving his lips down to her neck, and finally, to her breast. Taking a nipple into his mouth, she breathed his name and ran her fingers through his hair. Gil eased her legs apart with his hand, moving his mouth from one breast, to her other, sucking on her nipple and brushing his finger against her nub, sending her senses into overload.

He brought his mouth down on her and let his tongue do the magic. While using his tongue to caress her nub he placed a finger inside of her, pumping. Her moans kept getting louder and she was panting for air. Gently Gil placed another finger inside of her and a second later as moisture flooded his mouth he knew she was done.

He kissed his way back to her mouth. Gil raised above her and gently kissed her as he entered her, causing her to cry out. Gil closed his eyes and groaned, relishing at the euphoric feeling he got just from being inside of her.

Instinctively, she slid her hands over to his back, as she arched her body to him, begging for more. Gil felt as though their bodies would melt together as they continued to love each other.

Panting heavily now, Gil increased his movements, thrusting it into her. Sara moaned, feeling her body shudder as her second orgasm swept through her.

Gil felt her walls tighten around his manhood as she came, stopping momentarily to savor the sensation of her orgasm as she spilled her juices over his manhood while he was inside of her.

Sara could feel Gil's manhood as it started to throb, she knew he was close.

Sara held him to her as he shuddered, spilling himself deep within her.

Gil stayed inside of her for a few moments, keeping his eyes closed as they drifted off to that special place, softly Gil planted a gentle kiss on her lips before rolling over onto his back and holding her tightly to him, feeling the last bit of his strength drain from his body when he did.

Neither moved form that spot as sleep found them.


	2. Chapter 2

**November: Thanksgiving**

Sara was closer to right then anyone thought she maybe. There had been six more homeless men found, each died from a blow to the head and each missing some piece of clothing along with whatever small amount of change the man my have. They were no closer to solving it then they were the day the first one was found. Each man and each scene was processed and the results were set in a special folder and kept in Grissom's desk, he kept hoping that some day they would catch a break.

Meanwhile, life moved on. No one was surprised when Catherine and Vartann made their relationship known. Everyone thought it was over after she refused to move in with him but, as Lou would tell everyone, "_I didn't want to lose a good thing and Cath is the best thing that ever happened to me. We will make it work."_

Greg continued to work on his book about old time Vegas, Nick was working on something but wouldn't tell anyone.

Thanksgiving Day rolled around and, like so many other holidays, the team had to work but fortunately the load was light that night.

Grissom called everyone into his office.

"I have arranged it so we can all have our turkey, well all of us except a vegetarian that we all know," he said.

Everyone laughed.

"Lets go eat," Grissom said, "I'm starved."

He led the way to the break room. There, on several tables was everything needed for a turkey dinner - plenty of turkey and all the fixings.

Gil picked up a glass of tea, "I just wanted to thank all of you for everything that you do. Each of you are special in your own way and this team could not function with the efficiently it does with out each of you. To friendship."

Each raised a glass, "To friendship," they all said.

Grissom invited the others to join them too. He filled his plate and waked over to where Sara sat.

"I just wish it could be just the two of us," he whispered.

Sara smiled at him, "No. This is the way it should be. Friends and family gathered around the table."

Very softly she whispered, "I love you." Grissom smiled, his eyes answered her.

"What are you two up to?" Greg said, walking over to where they sat.

"Nothing," Grissom said, "Sara just said that this is the way it should be, with family and friends gathered around the table."

"Never thought about it that way," Greg said, "I mean the team is like family." Then Greg laughed, "You know, you guys are more my family then my family."

Greg left and headed back to the table for seconds.

"Don't eat to much," Nick said, "You know what they say about turkey making you sleepy."

"If I get to sleepy Sara can take my cases," Greg said, "She is the only one not eating turkey."

Sara just laughed. As she stood Hodges accidentally bumped into her, spilling her plate all over her shirt.

"I'm so sorry," David said.

"No problem," Sara said, "I keep a spare outfit here, I'll just go shower change."

Sara headed down the hall and called Grissom on her cell phone, "Want to join me?"

Grissom closed his phone and stood, "Business."

"Need some help?" Nick asked.

"I got it, you all enjoy yourselves," Grissom said, "It's bugs."

Gil walked into the shower room and locked the door behind him, Sara had already taken her dirty clothing off. Gil went to her and pulled her into his arms. Normally their lovemaking was slow and gentle, there would be no time for that - not now anyway. Right now they just needed to quench the fire that was burning within.

As they kissed Sara unfastened his trousers letting then fall to the floor they were followed by his boxers. Her hand found his already erect manhood, she stroked it. Gil moaned softly.

He sat on the bench and Sara straddled him, easing herself onto his manhood. Gil pumped into her, making sure to hit her spot with each pump, he could feel her tighten as her climax neared.

Gil kissed her, Sara's cry of pleasure as her orgasm hit was silenced by the kiss. Gil pushed himself deep inside her and released himself, Sara lay her head against his shoulder, they held each other as their bodies calmed.

Sara kissed him, "Now I really need a shower."

Gil smiled. It would be hard to explain why he was wet so as Sara showered he went to the sink and washed himself.

Going back to the break room Nick looked at him, "Everything ok?"

"Fine," Grissom said.

A little later Sara rejoined the group, freshly showered and - not that anyone else would know - completely satisfied.

"Feeling better?" Grissom asked.

"Oh yeah," she said.

Grissom's phone rang again after answering it he shook his head, "Have another one."

"I'm finished," Sara said, "I'll go with you."

"OK," he said, "Cath, this is the number to call when you all are done. They will come in and clean up. Someone save me a good size piece of that pie."

On their way to the scene Gil touched Sara's hand, "Thanks, I needed that."

Sara lift his hand and kissed it, "Me too."

Grissom stood and shook his head, everything was just the same as it was the other times.

"Will we ever catch this one?" Sara asked, squatting down to start her collection.

"Only if we get very lucky," Grissom said.

Dave Phillips came around the corner, "Dinner was great, thanks."

Grissom nodded his head.

"Whata we got?" Dave asked.

"Same as the others," Sara said, standing to get out of his way.

"Son of a ….," Dave whispered.

"I know," Sara said, "Let us know if there is anything new."

"Will do," Dave said, pushing the body away.

"At least this ones not a JOHN DOE," Sara said, "I found this in his pocket."

Sara handed Grissom a piece of paper, it was an expired drivers license in the name of Henry Hill.

The Monday after Thanksgiving Sara stuck her head in Grissom's office.

"Our DB picked up some food and clothing from St. Ann's," she said, "Brass notified all the shelters and asked them to let us know if any of our deceased men showed up and some guy just cashed in a voucher for some clothing and food."

"Grab Greg and check it out," Grissom said, hoping this was the break they had been looking for.

At the shelter the lady in charge told them that ever since the homeless men had been turning up dead they have put names on all the vouchers.

"Someone came in yesterday and turned in a voucher in the name of Henry Hill. I did not know that Mr. Hill had been murdered until I opened my e mail just a few minutes ago," the lady in charge said.

Sara asked to talk to the person who took care of "Mr. Hill". She and Greg were told to go to the kitchen and ask for Gloria.

In the kitchen they were told that a man came in on Friday and handed her the voucher for some caned goods, a pair of jeans and a shirt along with two pair of socks and a pair of shoes. Gloria handed them the voucher and showed them where the man got his goods.

"Can you tell us what he looked like?" Sara asked.

"I really wasn't paying much attention," Gloria said, "We were pretty busy. He was about as tall as him (she pointed to Greg), he had dark hair and brown eyes." Gloria opened a drawer and took out a piece of paper, "I'm not sure if this will help but we have to keep tract of everything we give out. His pants size is 28, his shirt size is 16 and his shoes are a 9."

Sara thanked her and called Grissom, after she hung up she looked at Greg, "Grissom said that those sizes are the same as the others so it's a good bet that this is our killer."

"To bad they don't have surveillance cameras in there," Greg said.

Sara was about to drive away when Gloria came running out with a bag in her hand.

"I just remembered," she said, handing Greg the bag, "We ask everyone to leave there old clothing here. Sometimes we can wash and repair them and use them again. I haven't had a chance to wash them yet."

Back at the lab Greg and Sara processed the clothing for DNA. The good news was that there was DNA, the bad news was that it was not anywhere on file.


	3. Chapter 3

**December: Christmas Eve**

Gil stood over the body of the man dressed in a Santa suit and shook his head, "Are you sure?"

Jim nodded, "He was caught in the act."

Gil bent down and removed the fake beard and looked at the face of a man he had seen many times. Roger Black was a familiar face around the lab. He often did odd jobs for extra cash, he lived in a small abandoned bus that he had converted into a makeshift house and often took others in too, not the kind that one would suspect to be a cold blooded killer.

An officer had heard a man screaming for help, when the officer rounded the corner he seen Black standing over the man with a rock in his hand. The officer yelled at him to stop but instead Black ran - ran into the street and in front of an oncoming taxi cab. The impact killing him instantly.

Brass shook his head, "I would have never thought it either."

The two month mystery solved, the streets were once more "safe" for the homeless.

Grissom walked into the break room, everyone was already there. Grissom looked around and smiled, someone had taken the time to decorate the room and set up a tree.

"I thought we weren't going to do this," Grissom said.

"WE didn't," Catherine said, "Mom did. She decided that the place needed to be brightened up a little."

"I did," Lilly said, "And I have gifts for everyone."

Grissom started to say something.

"Don't even think about it Mr. Boss man," Lilly said, smiling, "I wanted to."

Grissom shrugged his shoulders and sat where she pointed, which just happened to be next to Sara.

"Greg," Lilly said, as she handed him an envelope, "I know you have been working on a book about old time Vegas. This is the name and address of a friend of mine. When your done you are to take the book to him and he will publish it for you."

Greg couldn't say anything, he just hugged her and cried.

"Nick," Lilly said, handing him an envelope too, "This is for that dream of yours."

Nick opened the envelope, inside was a check. His eyes popped wide open, "How did you…."

Lilly smiled, "I have my ways."

"What dream?" Greg asked.

"You remember that ranch just outside of town?" Nick said.

Everyone nodded.

"I've been trying to get it and fix it up," Nick said.

"What you gonna do with a ranch?" Greg asked.

Lilly smiled, "WE are going to fix it up and open it up as a summer camp for intercity kids."

Then she pulled a sheet off a sign she had been standing in front of, there wasn't a dry eye in the room as the sheet came off: EAST VEGAS DUDE RANCH - Your Life Is Only Limited If You Chose It To Be. In loving memory of Warrick Brown.

Lilly gave everyone a few minutes to collect themselves before she continued.

"Sara," Lilly said, handing her an envelope also, "I must admit that I was not sure about this, but my elf helper (Lilly glanced toward Catherine, now everyone knew why she was drilling everyone these past few weeks) said that it was something that you would enjoy."

"An Alaskan Cruise," Sara said, "I have wanted to go there forever."

"Now you, Mr. Grissom," Lilly said, "You were the hardest of all. My helper couldn't get any information out of you so I just had to guess on this one." Lilly handed him a box.

Grissom opened it and smiled, "Thank you."

It was a very rare butterfly encased in a shadow box.

Everyone thanked her. At midnight glasses of sparkling white grape juice were raised and a Merry Christmas was wished for everyone.

Catherine tapped the side of her glass, "Mom and I want to invite you all to the Eclipse for a New Years Eve party. We have the main ballroom on the top floor and I'll arrange for all of you to have a room," she chuckled, "Can't have anyone driving afterwards."

"I have arranged it with Ecklie," Grissom said, "Each of you will be off."

"You may bring a date also," added Lilly.

**December: Christmas Day**

Gil woke before Sara, he had a little surprise of his own.

"Sleepy head," he said, bending over and kissing her.

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the bed, kissing him. It took every ounce of strength to resist her, but he had to.

"Come on," he said, "I have something to show you."

Sara reached for his already growing member, "I think I have it."

Gil managed to pull himself away from her, "Come on hon, I have something to show you."

Gil tossed Sara her robe, "Close your eyes."

Gil took Sara into the living room and sat her on the couch.

"Open them," he said.

Sara opened her eyes and smiled from ear to ear, "Oh Gil," she said taking the small ball of fur he handed her.

Sara stroked the cats fur, "She's beautiful."

Gil smiled and sat next to her, "Merry Christmas."

Sara sat on the floor and played with the kitten while Gil fixed them something to eat.

"Company coming," Gil called as Hank lumbered into the living room.

Hank walked over to the cat and sniffed it, then he looked at Sara, back at the cat and walked over to his bed, totally unimpressed with the ball of fur his human pet was playing with.

"Well?" Gil asked.

"Totally unimpressed," Sara said, setting the kitten on a bed on the other side of the room.

After they ate Gil fed Hank and Sara tended to Miss Prissy.

"Now," Gil said, "You started something earlier."

Sara smiled, "I did."

Robes were quickly shed, Sara fell onto the bed, pulling him with her.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, his hands exploring her soft body. He pulled away form her for just a moment to admire her beauty. Gil went to her breasts, tenderly he caressed each nipple then hungrily he pulled it into his mouth and sucked it.

He ran his hand down to her button, gently he massaged it as he continued to suck at her nipples. His touch sent shivers all through her body, his hands never failed to make her feel this way. Gil moved between her legs and gently kissed and sucked at her lips and button as he entered her with his finger.

Sara squealed with pure pleasure. He lift her hips a little and entered her with his tongue, bringing her an unbelievable amount of pleasure.

Her release was near, she tried to move but he would not let her go. As she spent her juices he lapped them and enjoyed the taste as they ran down his throat.

Gil raised above her, Sara took his manhood and guided it to her opening, her touch almost made him lose control.

He entered her, she grabbed the head of the bed and lift her hips to meet his inward thrust. He kissed her tenderly as he moved inside her. He whispered her name as he released himself. He rolled from atop her, she went to his manhood and licked it clean.

The feel of her tongue caused him to shiver with pleasure.

The world would have to wait for a while as they lay wrapped in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**December: New Years Eve**

From the day of the Christmas party until the morning of the 31st no one talked about anything but the upcoming party.

This year would be the grand opening of the Eclipse, everyone knew that Lilly had an interest in it but no one knew just how much. Catherine even admitted that she didn't know. Catherine did find out that she had a small piece of it and so did Lindsey.

Everyone knew that Nick had asked Sophia and Jim had asked Annie. Hodges had talked Wendy into coming back for the party and Greg asked Brandie, his newest love interest. Mr. and Mrs. Robbins along with Mr. and Mrs. Phillips were invited too.

"Who is Grissom bringing?" Greg asked Catherine.

"He wont say," Catherine told him, "But I heard he asked Sara."

"Sara?" Greg said, "Makes since. Neither of then have anyone special in their lives."

Later that evening Catherine ran into Sara.

"I have a friend if you need a date for the New Years Eve Party. He's a real sweet guy."

Sara smiled, "No thanks. Grissom asked me and I told him I would go."

"You two should go out more often," Catherine said, "I think you would make a cute couple."

Sara just grinned, it only Catherine knew.

The morning of the 31st all the girls decided to spend it shopping. There was dresses and accessories to buy and each lady wanted to make sure that there dates accessories would match theirs.

Sara decided to go with blue - she loved the way that color set off Gil's eyes. Sara was looking at a tie that she wanted to get Gil to go with his dark blue suit. As she looked at it she was picturing his eyes.

"There beautiful," she said, just a little louder then she should.

"What's beautiful?" Annie asked.

"Nothing," Sara said.

Annie laughed. She knew just what Sara was thinking, after all she and Jim had stood with them when they were married.

"I think you're right," Annie whispered, "His eyes are dreamy."

"Who's eyes?" Catherine asked.

"Grissom's," Sara said.

"Oh I know," Sophia said, "I think they are his best feature."

Everyone agreed and Sara quickly changed the subject.

At the house as they were getting ready Sara started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gil asked.

"That everyone thinks that I'll be in my own room tonight," she said.

"Sara," Gil said, taking her hand and sitting on the bed, "I want to tell then - tonight."

Sara looked at him, "I thought….."

"I know," he told her, "But I love the feel of your body close to mine as we dance and the taste of your lips as we kiss."

Sara stroked his face.

"I think it's time," Gil told her.

"Yes," she said, "I agree. It is getting harder and harder at work too. I keep catching my self wanting to say something."

Gil smiled and touched Sara's stomach, "Anyway, we can't keep this little lady a secret much longer."

Sara looked at him and grinned, "Nick did tell me the other day that he thought I was gaining a little weight."

Sara had found out about the pregnancy 18 weeks ago on her regular check up. She was just into her 5th month and was told by her doctor that she had to be out of the field by the end of her 27th week.

"They are going to flip out," Sara said, unable to hold back the giggles.

Gil had to laugh too, "I know. They don't even know we are a couple and tonight they will find out that we are married and pregnant."

Gil tenderly kissed her then he smiled, "I have never been happier."

Sara finished dressing and stood in front of a full length mirror, running her hand down over her stomach. She was not showing yet but had decided on a gown that flared at her waistline.

"You know it will not be much longer and I'll look like a beached whale," Sara said.

Gil put his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck, "But you will always be beautiful to me."

All the couples had been given a special invitation that was to be handed to the doorman upon arrival. The couple would be escorted to the top floor. Bellhops would be available to take any luggage to their room.

Gil and Sara arrived last, he gave the bellhop his room key and asked to have his and Mrs. Grissom's bags put in their room. Sara smiled.

"What?" Gil asked.

"I like the sound of that. Mrs. Grissom," she said, laying her head on his arm, "And after tonight I will be using it."

Gil kissed her forehead, they had decided that it was her decision as to what last name she wanted to use. He had to admit that he was proud of the fact that she wanted his name.

At the main ballroom a doorman opened the door for them.

"I thought you were going to chicken out," Nick said, walking over to them, "Sara you look beautiful."

Gil smiled, "She does."

There were tables filled with food, an open bar - completely stocked, and an orchestra.

"Grissom, Sara," a voice called.

Gil turned to see Lilly, "Nice to see you."

Sara excepted her hug, reluctantly so did Gil.

"Help yourself to the bar and the food," she said, "The music will start shortly."

Sara and Gil filled a plate, Sara took a glass of tea and Gil a glass of wine.

"Over here," a voice called.

Gil nodded and they headed to the table where Jim and Annie were sitting.

"Tea?" Jim said, "I thought I was the only one not drinking."

Sara just smiled.

"Hon," Annie said, "A lady in Sara's condition can't drink."

Jim looked at Sara, "You are?"

"Yes. 18 weeks," she said.

"Then I think it is time you let the cat out of the bag," Jim said.

"We plan on it," Gil said.

As it got closer to midnight Gil went to the middle of the dance floor with a microphone.

"I was thinking that it would be nice for each of us to reflect on the past year and maybe tell about our plans for next year. That is of course if you want to," Gil said.

One by one each of the team walked to the center of the floor and said a few words. Sara walked up next to Gil and smiled.

"I think we are the last ones," Gil said, "I have decided to take this opportunity to make an announcement." Gil slipped his arm around Sara's waist, "8 months ago this beautiful woman became my wife."

Gil kissed her. "And someplace around the middle of April we will be adding a new member to the Grissom family."

You could say the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, but to be honest it was more like you could hear a feather drop.


	5. Chapter 5

_It is a little cold and wet today here so now may be a good time for some nice warm Gil and Sara time, enjoy. Trish._

**December: New Years Eve **(continued)

Jim decided that it was quiet long enough, he stood and yelled congratulations, then he started to clap. Slowly the rest joined him. Gil looked at the orchestra leader, nodded his head. As the music started Gil took her into his arms and danced. Jim took Annie's hand and joined them on the floor. The rest of the team just stood and looked at each other, not sure what to do or say.

Finally Nick chuckled, "I told her she looked like she was gaining weight."

Slowly everyone went back to either eating or drinking, some went back to the dance floor. As each couple passed the Grissom's words congratulations were uttered.

Sara looked at Gil and smiled, "I have never such a silence."

Gil chuckled, "I have known that bunch for a lot of years and I have never seen them at that big of a loss for words."

After the dance Gil and Sara walked over to their table and sat, they were quickly surrounded by the team and flooded with questions.

Lilly went to the center of the floor, "Attention everyone. It is just a few minutes to midnight. Henry, Margie, Walter and Warren, see to it that everyone has a glass of champagne for the toast." Then she smiled, "That is except for Mrs. Grissom, pregnant ladies should not drink."

Expensive French champagne was passed to everyone except Sara, she was given sparkling white grape juice. Jim knew his limits and decided that a small glass of champagne would be expectable.

Lilly tapped her glass, "Ten - nine - eight - seven - six - five - four - three - two - one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The orchestra burst into Auld Lang Syne as confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling. Everyone wished each other a happy new year and hugs and kisses were exchanged.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Grissom," Gil said as he kissed her.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Grissom," Sara answered.

Someplace between Midnight and 1am everyone left for their rooms. Gil opened their door, "Oh my goodness. I have never seen anything so exquisite."

"It is breath taking," Sara agreed.

Gil shut the door and pulled her into his arms, "But not as beautiful as you."

Sara just smiled, she never knew what to say when he said that.

"I want to get out of this monkey suit," Gil said, as he undid his tie.

Sara turned her back to him, "Unzip me."

As Gil unzipped her dress he kissed her neck, then her shoulder. Sara moaned her approval as she turned to face him. Gil kissed her as he eased her dress off her and on to the floor. Sara smiled, took his hand and led him to the bed. The rest of the clothing was quickly shed, Gil eased her to the bed.

Tenderly he caresses Sara's face as he kisses her softly, savoring the taste of her lips against his, taking his hands from her face he slowly makes path down her body: he strokes her throat, brushes her collarbone, massages her shoulders, Sara shutters under his hands.

Slowly, he brings his hands down to cup her breasts, kneading the soft flesh there gently, squeezing and caressing it. Sara bite his lip, urging him on.

Gil caresses her nipple, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb and enjoying the feeling as the small bud grows hard. Releasing her lips, he lowers his head to where his hand is still playing with her nipple.

Sara gasps when he replaces his fingers with his mouth, suckling eagerly as his hand teases her other breast. She moans and twists under him, running her hands over his shoulders and arms. He moves to her other breast, lapping and sucking, giving it the same thorough treatment as the hand moves down her belly slowly, teasingly until his hand touches the soft curls between her thighs.

His fingertips stroke there, barely touching her. She's already slippery, warm and waiting. He strokes along the length of her, up and down, a bit deeper each time. Gil knows her, knows exactly where his fingers will find the already swollen bud of her clitoris. She moans softly when he makes the first gentle pass over it with his fingertips, then moans deeper as he begins to make slow, smooth circles.

After a few moments, she begins to shiver. He slips a finger inside of her, slowly thrusting within her. Then, as she opens to him, Gil places another. Sara's body is on fire, his thumb is massaging her nub as his fingers pump inside her.

Sara is close and he knows it, Gil stops, Sara opens her eyes and looks at him and smiles. She knows what he wants, she knows that Gil loves to be inside her when she comes.

Gil raises above her, he shifts slightly to take his manhood in his hand. As he did before with his fingers, he rubs himself against the line of her, teasing her nub with the head.

She reaches one slender hand between them and takes him in her hand, placing him at her entrance.

"Now," she says in his ear.

They fit together as though each was designed for the other alone. There is a moment when they lie still, joined and intertwined on the crisp sheets, savoring the feeling of filling and being filled. And then, slowly at first, he begins to move within her. They settle into a smooth, rocking wraps her legs around his hips.

Unable to stand it anymore, he lets go. He drives into her again and again, his name comes from her lips as she stiffens and shudders, her orgasm so intense it feels as if she will explode. A moment later he joins her, his climax just as intense as hers.

They know that he is hers, and she is his, completely and forever. Gil carefully shifts his weight off of her and kisses her before pulling her close to him, engulfing her in his arms. They lied together, drowsy and contented. They slept.


End file.
